Hallowen Stronge Story
by minkyoo uchiha
Summary: Keesokan harinya Temari semakin dekat dengan Hijiro. Bahkan ketika di ajak oleh Shikamaru untuk makan siangpun ia menolak. Pada malam harinya, dimana acara Hallowen akan di mulai, namun entah mengapa Temari merasa lemas dan tak bersemangat. "Menjauh dari Temari! Lepaskan dia!" "Memalukan sekali, apa kau mau bersikap seperti kekasihnya?" 'Shikamaru...' kata temari dalam hati.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Hallowen Stronge Story : Minkyoo Chan

Warning : Masih banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan karena saya masih author amatir jadi tolong di maklumi ya.. para readers yang terhormat. OOC , Typo(s), Abal, gejeness DKK.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

Pada hari ini, adalah 3 hari sebelum Hallowen. Semuanya bersiap-siap menyambutnya. Tapi ada seseorang yang tidak suka oleh Hallowen.

"Shika- kun kau tidak mau bersiap-siap?" tanya Temari pada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi tidur di sofa.

"Hn? Aku tidak tertarik dengan Hallowen. Mendokusei" jawabnya malas

"kenapa kau membenci Hallowen Shika-kun?" tanya Temari manja dan duduk di sofa dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Shikamaru. Dan...

-CUP-

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan kekasihnya Shikamaru mengunci mulut Temari dengan bibirnya.

"Nngghhh.. ah Shi-kaa" Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya karena kebutuhan oksigen mereka hampir habis.

"Aku mau kembali ke apartemenku dulu Shika-kun, bersiap-siap untuk Hallowen" lanjut Temari.

"Acara mendokusei itu? Hahh, baiklah" balas Shikamaru dengan nada bosan.

Sementara itu, Temari pulang sendirian lantaran Shikamaru telah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Tanpa disangka ia bertemu seseorang.

"Kau..."

Temari merasa bingung. Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu memeluk Temari.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Temari dengan nada marah

Tiba tiba "PLAKK!" tamparan Temari mendarat di pipi anak laki-laki itu. Lalu anak laki-laki itu menceritakan alasannya.

"Maafkan aku , habis ku kira kau mau apa" kata Temari

"Tak apa-apa aku juga salah kok"

"Em..Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Hijiro, Hijiro Takahara. Kau?"

"Aku Temari, Sabaku no Temari"

"Kau tinggal dimana Hijiro?" lanjut Temari

"Aku berkelana, dan tak memiliki tempat tinggal" ucapnya

"Bagaimana kalau di apartemenku, ada 2 kamar disana"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hijiro

"Tenang saja, tidak merepotkanku kok" kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

'Manis' kata Hijiro dalam hati.

Setibanya di apartemen Temari, ia langsung mempersilahkan Hijiro kekamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya temari mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Acara _breakfast_ bersama Shikamaru –kekasihnya- Ino dan Chouji.

"Tadaima Temari-nee..!" teriak Ino dengan toanya

"Okaeri Ino, aku tidak tuli. Silahkan masuk Shika-kun, Chouji, Ino" Temari mempersialahkan mereka untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Shikamaru antusias ketika melihat Hijiro duduk di sofa apartemen Temari

"Oh, dia Hijiro. Dia merantau makanya aku mempersilahkan dia untuk tinggal sementara disini" jawab Temari tanpa memperdulikan fikiran Shikamaru. Bagaima jika seorang laki-laki tinggal berdua saja di apartemen bersama seorang cewek.

Akhirnya mereka berlima duduk dan menikmati hidangan yang di sediakan oleh temari.

"Tema-chan apa kau telah bersiap-siap untuk Hallowen?" tanya Ino

"Mungkin hanya persiapan yang sederhana Ino"

"Hm.. Shikamaru bahkan menganggap Hallowen sebagai acara yang merepotkan" ucap Ino dan membuat Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya malas mengikuti acara mendokusei itu" ucap Shikamaru

"Konon katanya pada waktu Hallowen pintu ke dunia lain terbuka, dan bisa saja membawa manusia ke dalamnya" Chouji nimbruk

"hah! benarkah?" ucap Ino heboh

"Aku tidak percaya hantu" imbuh Shikamaru

"Benarkah kau tidak percaya hantu?" kini Hijiro ambil suara dengan nada yang sedikit sinis.

Setelah selesai _breakfast party_ di apartemen Temari, mereka pun pulang.

Pada sore harinya Temari sedang berjalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba...

"Shikamaru..."

"Tayuya? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang jalan-jalan disini, namun karna bertemu Shikamaru-kun... kita jalan-jalan berdua yuk!" ajak Tayuya pada Shikamaru dengan manjanya.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Temari yang melihat Shikamaru dan Tayuya berjalan bersama terasa panas.

"Mungkin hanya jalan bersama biasa" Temari mencoba menenangkan diri.

Tapi tiba-tiba Tayuya merangkul tangan Shikamaru, namun anehnya Shikamaru tak terganggu. Temari yang melihat kejadian itu merasa sedih dan berlari kembali ke apartemennya.

Malam harinya Temari menangis di halaman belakang apartemenya.

"Aneh.. Padahal Tayuya selalu begitu pada Shikamaru. Namun aku tak merasa sedih, tapi kenapa sekarang air mataku ingin keluar!"

"Selamat malam, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hijiro..?"

"Kau habis menangis ya?"

"Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa"

"Kau bisa cerita kepadaku" tawarnya

"Sebenarnya aku tak pernah memasukan hati, namun kali ini entah mengapa aku ingin menangis melihatnya"

"Aku dulu pernah memiliki orang seperti itu, dan aku ingin terus bersamnya"

"pernah? Jadi.."

"Ya.. Dia telah lama tiada"

"maaf"

"Tak apa.. hey apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" sambil menatap Temari

'hah.. apa mata Hijiro seperti itu.. seperti warna bulan' kata Temari dalam hati

"Jadilah milikku, aku takkan membuatmu menangis"

'Aku tak bisa menolak tatapanya' ucap Temari dalam hati

Temari tak dapat bergerak. Kini Hijiro semakin mendekatinya, dan tiba-tiba...

"GUKKK.. GUKK GUKK!"

"Akamaruuu!" suara sang pemilik anjing datang "Sedang apa kau kesini Akamaru!"

"Kibaa?" Temari kini dapat bergerak lagi

"Gomen, entah apa yang membuat Akamaru tiba-tiba kemari"

Kiba dan Akamaru pun pergi. Temari kembali ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Hijiro sendirian.

Keesokan harinya Temari semakin dekat dengan Hijiro. Bahkan ketika di ajak oleh Shikamaru untuk makan siangpun ia menolak. Pada malam harinya, dimana acara Hallowen akan di mulai, namun entah mengapa Temari merasa lemas dan tak bersemangat.

Pada saat itu pula Shikamaru dipanggil oleh Stunade-sama.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil saya?" katanya dengan nada malas

"Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat?"

"Sudahlah, apa yang membuat anda memanggil saya?"

"Ini tantang orang yang menumpang dirumah Temari" Shikamaru terpicu

"Kenapa harus membicarakanya!" kataya gerang, karna anak itu telah membuat Temari menjauhinya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya, Shizune ambilkan catatan penduduk desa"

"hai."

"Ini dia, Shikamaru bacalah!"

"Ti... Tidak mungkin, tpi dia..."

"Lebih baik kau selamatkan Temari"

"Aku tahu!" kata Shikamaru dan bergegas pergi dari ruang Hokage.

Sementara itu...

"Hai Temari, kebetulan sekali aku mau memberikan mu sesuatu"

'Ada apa dengan tubuhku, kenapa bergerak sendiri' kata Temari dalam hati

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Temari

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa. Kau adalah milikku setelah ini pergilah bersamaku" ucap Hijiro.

Temari tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, Hijiro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"TUNGGU!" teriak Shikamaru

"Ada perlu apa?" timbal Hijiro.

"Menjauh dari Temari! Lepaskan dia!"

"Memalukan sekali, apa kau mau bersikap seperti kekasihnya?"

'Shikamaru...' kata temari dalam hati

"Temari bukan milikmu! Lepaskan dia!"

"Apa kau mau bilang bahwa dia milikmu! Apa kekasihnya akan membuat dia menangis!" kata Hijiro tak mau kalah

"Itu..."

"Kasihan Temari, maka dari itu aku akan membawanya bersamku"

"Mau kau bawah kemana dia! Aku menemuka nama Hijiro Takahara dalam catatan penduduk desa. Dan diterangkan bahwa ia adalah ninja yang gugur dalam misinya!" jelas Shikamaru

"Hahahahah! Sekarang adalah Hallowen. Pintu dua dunia telah terbuka!" jelas Hijiro sambil tertawa.

"Jadi kau benar..."

"Aku memang sudah mati!"

"Tapi aku tetap akan membawa Temari" lanjutnya

'Shikaaaa...!' teriak Temari dalam hati

"Aku pernah mencintai seseorang! Namun karna cintaku tidak terwujud dan aku telah gugur akhirnya akupun gentayangan. Hingga pada saat itu aku menemukan Temari, dia baik padaku senyumnya pun manis dan akupun tertarik olehnya" jelas Hijiro

"Tidak boleh! Kau tak akan ku biarkan!" Shikamaru geram

"Diam saja kau!"

Tiba tiba pedang keluar dari tangan Hijiro "Ayo sayang, kau saja yang melakukannya" kata Hijiro pada Temari.

'TIDAK!' kata Temari dalam hati

Temari menerima pedang itu dan mulai mengayunkanya. Tubuh Temari telah di kontrol oleh Hijiro. Ayunan pertama Shikamaru berhasil menghindar.

"Hentikan Temari! Cepat sadar!" teriak Shikamaru

Ayunan kedua, dicegah oleh Shikamaru dengan memegang tangan Temari.

"Kau takkan melukaiku kan Temari? Karna kau bukan orang yang suka melukai orang lain! Sadarlah Temari!" teriak Shikamaru.

Temari tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku!" kata Hijiro

Shikamaru bertambah erat memegang tangan Temari, dan...

"JREBB.." Shikamaru menusuk dirinya sendiri. Darah mengalir di seluruh bagian pedang. Temari melepaskan pedang itu dan menatap tangannya. Lambat laun Temari telah sadar.

"Shika.. aku telah menusuk mu!" kata Temari sedih, Hijiro terkejut

Sementara itu Temari panik dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, tiba-tiba Shikamaru memeluk Temari.

"Shi..Shika-kun" Temari hampir menangis

"Tenanglah hanya luka kecil, kau tidak menusukku aku yang menusuk diriku sendiri"

"Maafkan aku Shika.." Temari membalas pelukan Shikamaru

"Sudahlah yang penting keadaan mu pulih"

Tiba tiba Hijiro menghampiri.

"Maafkan aku, apa yang telah aku lakukan pada kalian"

Shikamaru dan Temari terkejut.

"Aku menginginkan perasaan dari Temari, sampai-sampai waktu sadar aku jadi menginginkan Temari. Dan perasaanku jadi tidak bisa dihentikan" kata Hijiro.

"Apa maksutmu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku kalah darimu Shikamaru, aku tidak bisa berkorban untuk orang yang ku cintai" lanjut Hijiro.

Dan akhirnya lambat laun tubuh Hijiro menghilang "Akhirnya penyesalan dihatiku menghilang, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu kalian."

"Hi..Hijiro menghilang" kata Temari

"Kau juga telah menenangkan jiwa Hijiro"

"Shika-kun sekali lagi maaf telah menusukmu" sesal Temari

"Biar aku obati" lanjutnya dan mengobati Shikamaru

Setelah selesai mereka memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Shika-kun.."

"Hn?"

"Temani aku malam ini" minta Temari dengan manja

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak maukan kalau ada hantu lain yang akan membawaku pergi" rajuk Temari pada Shikanya.

"haha. Meski tak ada hantu, aku akan menemanimu Tema-chan"

Merekapun menghabiskan malam Hallowen berdua dan kejadian yang aneh tapi nyata itu akan menjadi kenangan mereka.

**END, sekali lagi maaf jika masih sangat banyak kesalahan. PLEASE REWIEW! *Nunduk-nunduk*, karena review sungguh berarti buat saya **


End file.
